jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Guns N' Roses
Ganzu Ando Rōzezu |engname = Guns And Roses |namesake = Guns N' Roses (American Rock Band) |seiyuu = |destpower = B → A |speed = A |range = C (6m) |durability = A |precision = B → A |potential = A → C |user = Damon D. Draco}} Guns N' Roses ( Ganzu Ando Rōzezu) is the Stand of Damon D. Draco, featured in Nero Ribelle, who had developed it after the events of the Flavian Issue during the 10th day of June of... It evolves into Requiem For Guns N' Roses after being pierced by the Bow and Arrow. Appearance Personality ... Its stand cry is "ATARARARARARARARARA!", with ata being the sound a gun makes when firing in Damon's imagination. A lot of people end up correcting it by saying it's pow instead. In a way, Guns modified its own stand cry with the ATA at the start. The RA is reminescent of ORA which is common to the Joestar Bloodline. However, Guns has been shown to use other words such as "YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" and "BAAAABYYYYY!" when attacking. History Abilities & Powers Guns N' Roses has shown itself to be one of the most versatile Stands around the entire world, possibly due to it being completely elastic as if it was rubber itself. Being a close-range Stand, having a reach of 6 meters away from Damon, it has immense physical prowess due to its power being quite simple. *'Immense Strength': Guns has remarkable strength, initially being capable of bending iron through simple punches and even breaking through some large rocks. It was also capable of stopping fast cars despite the required effort. After quite some physical and mental training, Damon and Guns further improved their strength to new levels as it can stop large cars in their tracks without much effort, break through steel in seconds and even throw large objects at some considerate distance. Its punches make gatling sounds when fired, alluding to its strength. *'Incredible Speed': *'Atonishing Accuracy': *'Incredible Durability': *'Enhanced Senses': *'Self-Preservation': *'Extreme Elasticity': The main power of this stand is the fact that it is completely made of rubber, allowing it to stretch any part of its body to extreme degrees without suffering any damage. *'Restoration': After Damon absorbed both arms of the Sacred Corpse, Guns gains a whole new power which relates to "stretching things back" by restorating them, due to wanting to fix things at the time and his developing kindness. Through its fists only, Guns can restore any object or person to a previous state, repairing damage or reverting things to what they were made of. However, this ability has certain limitations, not being capable of fully closing fatal wounds or repairing things which were completely broken apart. Techniques Spaghetti Incident: Civil War: Appetite for Destruction: Gallery Trivia *It is based off of Eugene Thompson from the Spider-Man Series. *Aside from being named after the American Rock Band, this stand's name also relates to the fact that "It hits as hard as a gun-shot and moves around like a rose petal". Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Nero Ribelle